


My Life Flashed Before My Eyes

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: William has a nightmare and Julia comforts him. WARNING DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE RECENT EPISODE OF MURDOCH MYSTERIES
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	My Life Flashed Before My Eyes

They were at the secret base in the bunker James Pendrick was held captive, and listening to Allen Clegg’s plan, as he approached Pendrick by threating him and pressed his hands on his trick shoulder. He turns to one of his men and nods as they inject Julia with rabies,   
“NO! JULIA! NO!” William said trying to run to her but Terrence Meyers held him back when one of Clegg’s men held at gun out towards him as they left the room.  
William approached her, “Julia?” as she was sitting on the cot, scared, looking back at him, “I don’t want to die”  
He caressed her cheek, “James do you have a cure?”  
“Murdoch…I…”  
“Answer the question? Do you have one?”  
James looked away, “I’m sorry old friend, I don’t”  
William approached him, with anger in his eyes, “William, don’t, it won’t help!” she said as she started twitching  
“Julia?” he said he approached as she began to twitch even more violently and foaming at the mouth, “Julia, its me calm down” he said as he tried to hold her  
“Murdoch, she is going to get more violent. We need to leave the room.”  
“I’m not leaving! She won’t hurt me!”  
But he was wrong as she started growling, as the men pulled him out of the room and closed it.  
“No! Julia!” William screamed as she slammed her body into the walls, and began injuring herself. He had to look away, and began crying, when everything went quiet.  
The men looked in the room and saw Julia lying on the floor, with blood on her face.  
“Julia?!” William said as he grabbed her body and checked her pulse, but nothing, “NO! NO! JULIA!” 

William woke up screaming, sweating, and naked “William, it’s alright.” She said as she woke up as well.  
“Julia, you’re alive” he said as he looked at her. She was naked as well, but remembered they made love. He could feel the scratch marks on his back.  
“Yes, you were having a nightmare.”  
He nodded and began crying, “James didn’t have a cure and you died from being injected with the rabies.”  
“Oh, William, come here” she said as he cuddled into her chest, “don’t worry, I am here”  
William nodded, “you have no idea how scared I was when Clegg’s man injected you with the rabies. I wanted to kill him.”  
“I was scared too, William. My life flashed before my eyes.” She said caressing his hair, “but all I saw was happy memories of me and you together.”  
William nodded, “my life flashed as well…and they were all of you”  
Julia smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, “feeling better?”  
He nodded, “I am, thank you” he said as he looks up at her, as she looks at him and give each other a quick peck on the lips, “good night, William”  
“Good night, Julia”

The End


End file.
